Clowns, Candles and Clubs
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: If there were female pirates, they were some of the strongest individuals one would hope not to run into.


On the great sea, a ship sailed on the calm waves. It was the vessel of Buggy the Clown. On his ship, was "Iron Mace" Alvida, whom accompanied him in previous voyages. On Buggy's side, was Galdino "Mr.3". "Dammit, we've been in that hellhole for months now!" Buggy said. "Finally we can taste freedom and some actual grub!" "There's only one thing I want to taste…" Galdino said, looking sinister. "Eh? Like what?" "I had a partner back in Baroque Works, Ms. Goldenweek. She was young, but she didn't really mind when I…well you know." Buggy's face dropped. "You actually did THAT?!" "I had a lot of status back then."Galdino sighed. "But now we have a resource for our urges, my friend." He looked at Alvida.

"Now we must do this in a professional manner." Galdino said to his red-nosed cohort. "We'll get her lushed up and make our move then." "Good plan, partner!" Buggy ran to the highest point of his ship. "Men, to celebrate our perilous escape from Impel Down, we're gonna party our asses off!" Everyone cheered aloud. Meat, grog and tales were passed on over the ship. Buggy and Galdino were with Alvida, laughing away. "C'mon, my dear, have some more!" Galdino said to her in a friendly way. "It's the good stuff!" "Why are you two so chumly with me suddenly?" Alvida asked. "We've been stuck in that prison for so long, it's been hell on our bodies and minds." Buggy replied. "We just wanna forget that and enjoy ourselves for the time being." Alvida thought for a minute and said, "I know what you're plotting."

Everyone stopped, eyes focused on the three. "Y-you do?" "Yes. It's finally come to me- You finally manned up and took a pass at me, Buggy." Alvida gave him bedroom eyes. "Well, I'm not the one who wants you, he does." Buggy pointed to Galdino. "Oh, him. What a scrawny, weasly little man. He couldn't last a whole minute with me." Galdino was shattered, scorned and left for nothing. "But you, Captain Buggy, you're indeed interesting. I'd like to see what you can do for me." "Whoo, Captain Buggy's gonna give her the dick!" The prisoners cheered for Buggy. "Wait, this is all so sudden! I'm not r-really gonna…" "Wow, Captain's being modest for her." "What a sensitive Captain we have!" "I'm not sensitive, I'm Captain Buggy, the scariest pirate of the East Blue!" He stood up. "Let's do this!"

Alvida took off her bikini top, showing her modest bust. "Now, then. Let's see if you can really last longer than you can lying." "I never lie!" Buggy lied. Alvida unfastened Buggy's sash, pulling down his pants. His member lay there, softer than a Japanese man around a group of women. "No good, you're not even ready." Alvida said, drooling on it." The crew members were looking at her with interest. Buggy gradually got harder. From a corner, was Mohji, Cabaji, and Richie. "Does anyone even care about us?" Mohji asked. "No. Just shut up and watch." Cabaji answered. Richie yawned in boredom.

Buggy began fucking Alvida with great force. "Buggy!" "Go Captain!" "Your dick is the best!" The cheers from his newly acquired crewmates only got him more into it. Galdino was sulking alongside Cabaji and that other faggot. "Kinda sucks, huh?" Cabaji said to him. "Yeah. I thought of this plan but he reaps the benefits!" He said, angry. "Well, there's more you can reap- or should I say, rape." Cabaji put his arm over him and grinned. Galdino pushed him away and went to Buggy and Alvida. "No more games! It's my turn!" "Ah, partner! 'Bout time you came in!" Buggy said. "No, not you scrawny man. You aren't worthy of my warmth." Alvida said in between moans. "Grr…I'll show you." Galdino used his wax powers to bind Alvida's limbs. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Now then, you get the front and I'll take the back, partner." Galdino said with class. "Good plan! Here we go!" Galdino began ramming Alvida from the back. "No, stop! Stop!" She screamed. Galdino was grinning. After a minute, screams of detest became screams of pleasure. She began to suck off Buggy at this point. The duo began to thrust her simutaneously. Juices flowing out of both holes, Alvida was mind broken, only wanting more. Finally, the two reached their limit. "This is it, partner!" Buggy said to Galdino. "H-here it comes!" The two spurted out their penis pudding inside Alvida in syncronization. She yelled out loudly." The crewmates cheered loudly. "Buggy!" "Mr. 3!" "That's our captain!" "I wonder if captain will do that to me one day…" The two gave each other a thumbs up. "Now, my loyal crewmates." Buggy yelled. "Go for it!" These words clicked something inside of Cabaji and Mohji, who immediately charged at the sullied pirate. "We get first dibs!" Cabaji yelled. As Buggy put his pants back on, he noticed something. "Wait, where's my…" He looked at Alvida, who was being gangbanged by the two mates. Her mouth was empty. A chill ran down Buggy's spine.


End file.
